El Chico De La Plaza
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: Lo vi ayer... y desde ahí que no sale de mi cabeza.


¡Hola! Bueno, este fic es especial... Es un regalo para mi amiga **Jek-Scarlet **por su cumpleaños (Quizá algo tarde, pero aquí está) Espero que te guste... Y lamento si es muy cursi... pero es lo que mi mente me conlleva a hacer.

* * *

Capítulo 1

**Miyako PoV**

Cuando suena la campana que indica que la jornada escolar del día finaliza, todos suspiran aliviados y, lo más rápido que pueden, abandonan el salón. Con mis amigas, Kaoru y Momoko, nos dispusimos a caminar relajadamente hacia nuestros casilleros, nada nos apuraba.

–Así que –dijo Kaoru – ¿Hoy tienes una cita, Momoko?

– ¡Sí! –Respondió Momoko de lo más emocionada –Con el chico que trabaja en la tienda de historietas, y pensar que tuve que inventar miles de escusas para poder hablarle –rió.

– ¿Y tú que harás hoy, Miyako? –me preguntó Kaoru.

–Iré de compras ¿Me quieres acompañar? –pregunté molestosamente, sabía que no querría ir.

– ¡Qué graciosa eres! –dijo Kaoru rodando los ojos –Tengo práctica de soccer.

Salimos de la escuela, Momoko nos pedía consejos de cómo comportarse en su cita, y claro, como buenas amigas, le aconsejamos comportarse tal cuál es.

–Bueno chicas –dije deteniéndome en la esquina en la que nos separábamos –Nos vemos mañana, Momoko, queremos detalles.

–Muchos detalles –dijo Kaoru –Un consejo importante –tocó el hombro de Momoko y la miró seriamente –De camino a la cafetería, hay una farmacia, compra de los más caros, dicen que son los más buenos. No vaya a ser que a ese chico se le olvide.

Momoko y yo reímos ante el comentario de Kaoru, nos abrazamos y nos separamos.

Cuando llegué a casa, mi abuela dormía su siesta, así que decidí preparar el almuerzo. Durante el lapsus en el que cocinaba, mi mente era invadida por el recuerdo del chico de la plaza, ese chico rubio que estaba sentado en una banca dibujando.

Recordé que ayer cuando me devolvía de la casa de Kaoru, al pasar por la plaza, ahí estaba. Yo lo quedé observando, por lo tranquilo que se veía, a pesar de la presencia de Himeko y Miko Shirogane que estaban tras su banca observándolo. Como odio a las hermanas esas. Estaba de pie, por alguna razón no me podía mover, o más bien no me quería mover. Su cabello, tan rubio como el mío, era acariciado por la brisa que había en ese momento, haciendo pequeñas ondas con él. Había notado mi presencia, me miró con una mirada interrogante, sonrió y me hico señas para que me acercara.

–Hola –me dijo cuando estaba frente a él –Eres muy linda.

Yo me sonrojé ante ese comentario y salí corriendo. Lo sé, muy cobarde.

– ¿Miyako? ¿Ya llegaste? –me preguntó mi abuela.

–Sí abuela, ya está lista la comida.

Nos sentamos en la mesa, mi abuela comenzó a hablarme de la escuela, por mi parte parecía estar en otro mundo.

– ¿Miyako? ¿Estás en la Tierra? –me preguntó mi abuela preocupada.

– ¡Oh! Claro… es sólo que pensaba en que hoy debo salir.

– ¿A dónde?

–A comprar ropa abuela, si le avisé.

–Tienes razón. Discúlpame, pero debes entender, por la edad se me están olvidando las cosas.

Al terminar la comida, lavé la loza y me dispuse a cambiar mi ropa para poder ir tranquila.

Esta vez, quise soltar mi cabello, no quise usar vestido por lo que me puse los jeans grises y mi camisa a cuadros de color azul. Aunque no estaba vestida como usualmente, mantuve la costumbre de usar mis botines.

– ¡Adiós, abuela! –dije cuando iba saliendo de la casa.

El trayecto a mi boutique, todo me parecía color de rosa… en mi cabeza sus palabras, _"Eres muy linda", _daban y daban vueltas.

Pasé por la plaza en dónde lo vi… pero no estaba. Pensé que tal vez si iba a la boutique, cuando volviera él sí estaría.

No me quise demorar mucho, compré solo un vestido blanco y unos zapatos que combinan. Sin embargo, al salir de la tienda ya se estaba ¿Oscureciendo? Claro, me demoré una infinidad en encontrar el par perfecto.

Caminaba por la plaza y me encontré con Himeko…

–Hola tonta –me dijo – ¿Qué haces aquí?

–A ti no debe importarte –dije esquivándola.

– ¿Estás buscando al _rubio_?

– ¿Qué te importa?

– ¿Buscas a ese rubio que está hablando con mi hermana Miko?

Himeko señaló en dirección a la banca en dónde estaba el chico ayer y, como ella había dicho, el rubio hablaba con Miko… más bien sólo Miko hablaba, el rubio estaba dibujando y asentía con la cabeza como si la escuchara cuando estaba, en realidad, nuevamente dibujando.

–Lo que esté haciendo no debe importarte –dije sécamente.

–Claro que sí. O sea, él es novio de mi hermana –presumió Himeko con cierto tono de celos en su hablar.

–Como digas.

Eso me rompió la ilusión. Decidí ignorarla y caminar hacia mi casa. Cuando pasé en frente de Miko y el rubio, lo sentí llamarme.

– ¡Hey! ¡Rubia! –decía – ¡Espérame!

– ¡Oye! No me dejes aquí –gritaba Miko.

– ¿Qué quieres? –pregunté sin voltearme y de mal humor.

–Espera –dijo tomándome del brazo y mirándome de forma risueña.

– ¿Qué? –suspiré.

– ¿Por qué te vas tan rápido?

–Perdóname, pero no te conozco, permiso.

Me había dispuesto a seguir caminando, pero el rubio me tenía del brazo.

– ¿Cómo te llamas?

– ¿Para qué quieres saber?

–Yo me llamo Boomer Him, un gusto.

–Miyako Gotokuji –dije ya más relajada.

–Como dije antes, eres muy bonita –sonrió.

Me sonrojé, de eso estoy segura, me puse nerviosa y seguí caminando, pero ahora con Boomer a mi lado.

–Y dime… ¿Color favorito?

–Celeste –respondí tímidamente.

–El mío es el azul.

–Oh…

–Al parecer no quieres conocerme –se lamentó.

–No es eso, sólo que me… Que me…

– ¿Si?

–Que me pones nerviosa… sólo eso.

– ¿Yo te pongo nerviosa?

Lo miré a los ojos y asentí, él rió y me enseñó su sonrisa tierna.

–Tú me pones nervioso a mí –dijo con cierta superioridad en su hablar.

– ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué hay de Miko? ¿No es ella tu novia?

– ¿Por qué ha de serlo? –preguntó sorprendido – ¿Cómo ha de serlo si acabo de conocerla?

–Bueno es que… En fin, no importa –sonreí – ¿Sabes? Se me está haciendo algo tarde, creo que es mejor que me vaya rápido a casa.

– ¿No puedes quedarte un rato más? ¿Aunque sea media hora? –rogó.

No sabía qué hacer, estaba oscureciendo, y a ese chico lo conocí hoy… Pero sus ojos me hacían sonreír así que acepte.

–Pero con una condición –dije alzando el dedo índice

– ¡La que quieras! –rió feliz.

–Deberás llevarme a casa después…

– ¡Ningún problema! –sonrió para tomarme la mano y sentarme en una banca –Quería mostrarte algo.

Sacó su croquera y me comenzó a mostrar sus dibujos, tenía paisajes de montañas, un paisaje marino, una especie de baile, animales, flores, entre muchos otros… hasta que se detuvo en una hoja en la que me había dibujado a mí con mi uniforme escolar…

– ¿P-por qué me…?

– ¿Dibujaste? –asentí con la cabeza –Pues verás –dijo rascándose la cabeza –Ayer no era la primera vez que te veía, a decir verdad te observo desde hace demasiado tiempo… ¡No te asustes! Pero mi hermano Brick quería que con Butch, mi otro hermano, espiáramos a cierta pelirroja que es amiga tuya ¿No? ¿Una tal Momoko? Bueno, el asunto es que te vi a ti y me… quedé flechado.

– ¿Momoko? Sí... ella es mi amiga que hoy tenía una cita con un chico que vende historietas…

–Resulta que ese chico es mi hermano… Brick –rió.

El ambiente entre ambos se hizo tenso… Hasta que decidió romper el hielo.

– ¿Te apetece salir conmigo en una cita?

– ¿Cuándo?

–Hoy… te invito a cenar…

– ¿No crees que es muy pronto?

–No –dijo con una sonrisa demasiado amplia –Creo que es perfecto, además… sólo son las siete de la tarde…

–Boomer… no sé…

– ¿Qué te cuesta preguntar? –rogó.

Tomé el teléfono y marqué a casa.

– ¿Diga? –contestó mi abuela.

–Hola abuela –dije.

– ¡Miyako! Justo quería comunicarme contigo, mi amor, tengo que ir a casa de una amiga así que no me esperes a cenar, llegaré algo tarde…

– ¡Oh! Bueno… Te iba a avisar que iré a comer afuera… con un amigo.

–Miyako… por favor cuídate, ¿De acuerdo?

– ¡Sí, abuela! Estaré en casa antes de que llegues.

Cuando colgué, miré mi celular detenidamente, solamente para evitar la mirada de Boomer.

– ¿Y bien? –preguntó como si nada.

–Eh…

– ¡Vamos! –rió mientras me tomó de la mano –No te hagas, si escuché… estaba a tu lado.

Rodé los ojos y lo seguí. De camino a la cafetería en la que fuimos a comer, estuvimos hablando del arte y de los paisajes y nuestros gustos.

–Y dime –se apoyó en su brazo – ¿Qué edad tienes?

–Tengo quince… ¿y tú?

– ¿Quince? –se exaltó –Vaya… No me lo esperaba…

– ¿Me creías mayor?

–No, no es eso… es que… eres tal como me imaginé a mi _mujer perfecta_

– ¿Qué? –reí –Estás jugando.

–Sí, está bien. Estaba jugando –rió –Yo tengo dieciocho.

–Vaya… no aparentas esa edad…

– ¿No?

–No, yo juraba que tenías como dieciséis…

–Oh… mejor, dos años menos.

–Esto es ilegal –bromeé –Eres mayor de edad, yo apenas una nena.

Comimos una deliciosa pasta para luego retirarnos… fue algo incómodo, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a que pagaran mi cuenta.

–Bien, ahora debo irme a casa –dije tomando mis bolsas –Muchas gracias por todo, Boomer.

–Te prometí que te iría a dejar ¿no? Vamos.

Me tomó de la mano, me sentía protegida… Eso era extraño. Nuestra conversación en esas cinco cuadras fue solamente del clima, y de las estrellas… Una conversación invadida de silencios incómodos.

Al llegar a mi casa, estaban las luces apagadas, era señal de que mi abuela no estaba. Nuestra única iluminación en ese momento eran las luces de los postes, esa luz naranja que me hacía ver el cabello de Boomer de color cobre.

–Bueno –dije –Adiós, Boomer.

–Adiós, Miyako… ¿Crees que nos veremos mañana? –arqueó una ceja.

–Si… si quieres…

–Iré a buscarte a la escuela…

–No sabes a qué hora salgo –dije ocultando mi sonrojo.

–Préstame tu teléfono.

Se lo pasé, y Boomer anotó su número de teléfono.

–Listo –me lo entregó –Me llamas cuando salgas ¿Vale? Adiós.

Se me acercó y me besó muy cerca de los labios, se dio media vuelta con las manos en la nuca…

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado... subiré el capítulo 2... pronto... **Jek, espero haya sido de tu agrado** y el de los otros lectores igual! :D _¿Reviews? _Gracias.


End file.
